The present invention relates to a safety vacuum syringe for blood sampling conformed to ergonomics, and more particularly to the syringe that not only conforms to ergonomics in use but may receive the conventional needle head and the vacuum tube so as to lower production cost.
Many viruses and diseases or body functions can be examined by a blood test, which makes the blood test to be a regular and frequent job. For preventing a patient from infecting lethal virus or germ, the selection of blood sampling tool will be very important during a blood sampling is processing. Therefore, if we want to do blood sampling more safely, blood sampling must have some degree of improvement.
The needle head of a conventional blood sampling syringe, as revealed in America granted patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,758, is disposed at the central axis of the front end of the syringe. When a blood sampling is processing, the needle of a syringe is struck into a patient""s vein to draw out the blood in the vein. But the angle between such kind of syringe and the skin surface of a human body is larger when a blood sampling is processing for the reason that the needle head is at the center of syringe, the needle head is uneasy to be struck into vein to draw blood. Especially to the patients whose blood vessels are thinner, the blood vessel is always easy to be struck through so that blood sampling can not be done smoothly.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a safety vacuum syringe for blood sampling conformed to ergonomics, a needle head is eccentrically disposed at the front end of a syringe so as to lower the blood sampling angle when a blood sampling is processing to let blood sampling be done smoothly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety vacuum syringe for blood sampling, wherein an inner needle tip of the needle head has a substantially Z-shaped portion so that it can be positioned at the center of the needle head to fit for use in the manner of a traditional vacuum blood collecting cup.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a conventional needle head can be used according to users"" need.